


Has despertado a las plantas

by TanisVs



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pillow Talk, Plans For The Future, Post Armageddon't, Post-Canon, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Spoilers, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), They Love Each Other (Also The Sky Is Blue), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, humanity godfathers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanisVs/pseuds/TanisVs
Summary: «Es bien sabido que ni ángeles ni demonios comen, beben o duermen, pero es igualmente sabido que algunos, más en concreto un demonio y un ángel en particular, sí lo hacen por pura diversión, costumbre o amor a los hábitos humanos. En el caso del ángel se barajan las últimas dos opciones. En el caso del demonio, probablemente estaba demasiado cansado después de haber ayudado a impedir el Fin de los Tiempos, el Mundo y la Humanidad».





	Has despertado a las plantas

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot.
> 
> Thanks to SuzumeMizuno for being my betareader.

**hush, please**

 

 

Es bien sabido que ni ángeles ni demonios comen, beben o duermen, pero es igualmente sabido que algunos, más en concreto un demonio y un ángel en particular, sí lo hacen por pura diversión, costumbre o amor a los hábitos humanos. En el caso del ángel se barajan las últimas dos opciones. En el caso del demonio, probablemente estaba demasiado cansado después de haber ayudado a impedir el Fin de los Tiempos, el Mundo y la Humanidad.

 

La ambarina luz del sol se derramaba lánguida entre las lamas de las cortinas a medio cerrar ylos alargados maceteros llenos de los adormilados ficus y helechos de Crowley. Como si alguien pulsase un interruptor, Aziraphel se despertó tras haber dormido exactamente durante treinta y seis horas, doce minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una cama que no era su cama, en un cuarto que no era su cuarto, y un piso que no era su piso. El pijama, en cambio, sí era suyo. Un instante después recordó que había cenado en el Ritz, bebido champán ―un champán exquisito―, y que se había emborrachado sin ponerse milagrosamente sobrio después. Crowley había hecho lo mismo porque, qué demonios, habían desafiado al Cielo y al Infierno y sobrevivido para engañarles en sus propias narices. Algo como eso bien había merecido el comer y beber hasta caer y luego despertar sin saber cómo había llegado a la cama de su mejor amigo, perfectamente arropado y sin ninguna arruga en su pijama favorito de franela a rayas grises .

 

«Oh… ».

 

Aziraphel se removió sólo para descubrir que no podía incorporarse porque tenía algo encima. Levantó las sábanas y encontró al demonio que en concreto solía dormirse cuando realizaba un trabajo particularmente extenuante. Crowley, la serpiente de la tentación, adalid de los planes más tortuosos e infames para llevar cuantas más almas humanas al Infierno mejor, se acurrucó sobre y contra el cuerpo del ángel hecho una pelota gruñona de satén negro y rojo. Aziraphel aspiró una pequeñísima bocanada de aire y apartó las sábanas para después sacudir al demonio con cuidado, que protestó contra el abdomen de su improvisada almohada.

 

―Crowley… ―murmuró el ángel con fastidio y cansancio.

 

Un segundo después notó el suspiro irritado. Crowley levantó la cabeza ―despacio, decaído, alicaído― y miró a Aziraphel con la vista nublada de alguien que seguramente necesitaba hibernar durante un par de cientos de años más. Si le preguntaban a Crowley, es lo que al menos él diría.

 

―¿Qué? ―La palabra fue un raspón infernal.

 

—¿Podrías… ? Por favor. —Aziraphel hizo un ademán ambiguo y poco elocuente que los abarcó a ambos.

 

Ese gesto quería decir: Por favor, Crowley, sé que hemos salvado el Mundo juntos, y que somos amigos, o no amigos, no lo sé, no estoy seguro, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que deberías quitarte de encima porque no puedo moverme. Quiero desayunar, pensar en qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora y ponerme ropa adecuada para alguien que debería haberse despertado hace horas.

 

Lo que Crowley interpretó de las gesticulaciones de Aziraphel fue: Por favor, Crowley, ¿serías tan amable de apartarte durante un segundo para que pueda colocar la almohada contra el cabecero de la cama? Quisiera incorporarme un poco. No te preocupes, puedes volverte a dormir en mi regazo.

 

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

 

Aziraphel abrió la boca para protestar cuandola frente de Crowley chocó como un plomo contra su pecho. Al instante siguiente se vio embargado por un abrumador cúmulo de emociones que, como ángel, sabía describir demasiado bien y decidió que unas horas más de indulgencia no le harían daño a nadie. Pensando en si era así como se sentían los ángeles mayores, o incluso Ella en persona, cuando eran magnánimos con algo o con alguien, cerró los ojos y suspiró débilmente. Justo despuésalzó una mano y acarició el pelo del demonio con muchas dudas y reticencias. Crowley reaccionó haciéndose una bola medio dormida un poco más pequeña.

 

Dos horas más tarde la luz que entraba por las ventanas era más amarilla y más intensa, pero ángel y demonio continuaban en la misma posición, como si los hubieran esculpido en mármol bicolor allí mismo... Salvo por el hecho de que Aziraphel tenía un taza de humeante té de porcelana blanca y rosa en la mano con la que no le acariciaba el pelo a Crowley.

 

—Crowley, estaba pensando... —murmuró Aziraphel tras un sorbito pensativo demasiado largo de té—. Estaba pensando en lo que hablamos en Tadfield después del, bueno, del No Apocalipsis.

 

Crowley se removió sólo una pizca, suficiente para que el ángel supiera que estaba escuchando.

 

—Dijiste que yo ya no tenía bando, y que tú tampoco —continuó Aziraphel—, que… que teníamos nuestro propio bando.

 

—Hm.

 

—Pero sigo siendo un ángel, la Todopoderosa podría haberme quitado las alas como castigo y no lo ha hecho. Si todo es parte del Plan Inefable entonces sigo teniendo un bando, sigo trabajando para ella, ¿no?

 

Aziraphel inspiró hondo como si hubiera estado rumiando —y realmente lo había hecho— esas palabras durante las dos horas que llevaba despierto. Dio otro sorbo a la taza y, distraído, peinó el cabello de Crowley detrás de la oreja. Crowley se relajó hasta no parecer un amasijo enredado sobre el regazo del ángel y terminó con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, mucho más espabilado que antes.

 

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó con voz pastosa.

 

Aziraphel se relamió los labios un poco, paladeando el dulzor del té, antes de contestar.

 

—Que puede que no pertenezca al bando del Cielo, pero desde luego sigo siendo un ángel, y aún siento el amor de Dios.

 

—¿Y qué?

 

Aziraphel inspiró hondo y cogió la taza con ambas manos. Crowley se incorporó sobre un codo con el ceño sólo un poco fruncido.

 

—Suéltalo, ángel —gruñó.

 

—Crowley…

 

—Creía que habíamos hablado de esto. —Él se irguió del todo y se quedó sentado, casi dándole la espalda a Aziraphel y farfulló, casi más para las paredes de la habitación y las sábanas—. Creía que…

 

—¿Estás enfadado?

 

La pregunta de Aziraphel fue de genuina sorpresa mezclada con un poco de incredulidad. Crowley se volvió para mirarle con idéntica sorpresa e incredulidad.

 

—No, joder, no —respondió ácidamente antes de escurrirse hasta el borde de la cama y saltar al suelo—. Estoy cansado, y has despertado a las plantas.

 

Aziraphel observó en silencio cómo Crowley caminaba, mascullando cosas ininteligibles, hasta la habitación de al lado y cogía un pulverizador de agua de plástico. Por algún motivo,sintió algo parecido a una bola de plomo cayendo por la garganta hasta quedar atascada en la boca del estómago. Hizo desaparecer la taza, recogió las piernas y apretó las manos en puños sobre el regazo. Cuando Crowley regresó a la cama y se echó como una serpiente enroscada dándole la espalda, Aziraphel ya sabía que el demonio estaba más dolido que enfadado.

 

—Crowley… —musitó.

 

—Por favor, ángel, cállate.

 

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

 

Hubo una pausa, una demasiado larga para Aziraphel.

 

—No. —La voz del demonio fue un arrullo dilatado y cálido.

 

La segunda pausa fue mucho más larga, de minutos enteros y densos en los que ambos miraron a cualquier parte que no fuera un punto relativamente cercano al otro. Más allá, las plantas de Crowley susurraron débilmente, contentas porque su amo no estaba de humor para gritarlas por la diminuta mancha que uno de los ficus más jóvenes y nuevos de la colección tenía en una de las hojas.

 

—Crowley —aventuró Aziraphel de nuevo. Esta vez no obtuvo réplica. Lo tomó como una buena señal, o al menos como una señal aceptable—. No estoy diciendo que no esté de tu parte.

 

Oyó cómo él suspiraba muy, muy débilmente. Entonces Crowley rodó sobre el costado de nuevo y encaró al ángel con el ceño tembloroso.

 

—Ya lo sé —respondió.

 

Aziraphel compuso una expresión preocupada y se arrastró un poquito hacia él. Crowley se encogió sin mirarlo.

 

—¿Qué ocurre, querido? —preguntó Aziraphel en un minúsculo hilo de voz.

 

—Ocurre que tú tienes a la Jefa, pero yo no tengo a nadie.

 

—¿Cómo dices? —Aziraphel alzó las cejas, Crowley chasqueó la lengua.

 

—El crío vaporizó a Satán, ¿recuerdas?

 

Algo encendió una luz dentro de Aziraphel, que enseguida comprendió por qué su amigo —oh, no su amigo, decididamente no era su _amigo_ — estaba molesto y alicaído. No estuviera sólo cansado, no le habían molestado sus palabras. No únicamente, desde luego. Aziraphel se acercó a él otro poco y se atrevió a acariciarle el pelo de nuevo. Crowley se deshizo de sus dedos de un manotazo.

 

—No se te ocurra sentir lástima por mí, ángel —siseó.

 

Aziraphel suspiró y sí, sintió lástima, pero también algo más furioso y bullicioso.

 

—Cuando pase «lo gordo»… —dijo.

 

—¿Qué, qué cuando pase «lo gordo»?

 

—No estaré con Dios, estaré contigo. —El bufido de respuesta del demonio le escoció más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir—. Dijiste —continuó— que seríamos nosotros contra el Cielo y el Infierno, ¿y si es ese el Plan?

 

—No, no, no, dije —Crowley se incorporó de repente, despeinado, casi echando chispas— la Humanidad.

 

—Dijiste «Cuando vengan a por nosotros».

 

La expresión de Aziraphel era seria, neutra y expectante. Crowley entreabrió los labios y lentamente su ceño fruncido se suavizó. Gruñó y apartó la mirada.

 

—No sabemos cuál es el Plan, eso es lo que nos ha salvado el culo, ángel.

 

—Sí, sí, lo sé, por eso —insistió Aziraphel—. Tiene que ser eso, tiene que serlo.

 

—Nadie sabe cuál es el Plan Inefable, por eso es Inefable. Tú lo dijiste, no se puede conocer, o expresar con palabras. ¡Es lo que dices siempre!

 

—Entonces tendremos que dejarnos llevar.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Crowley no había sonado tan incrédulo en su larga existencia desde que Aziraphel confesara que había regalado su espada llameante.

 

—No sabemos cuál es el Plan, ni qué tenemos que hacer. Y si es cierto que ahora somos guardianes de la Humanidad, y la guerra real, la Gran Guerra, es el Cielo y el Infierno contra la Humanidad, entonces…

 

Aziraphel se calló otra vez, como si alguien hubiera encendido las luces en una habitación oscura. Crowley le miró en silencio, esperando, hasta que abrió la boca a punto de decir algo y luego se dejó caer en la cama con un resoplido de hastío.

 

—Oh, joder —musitó—. Voy a necesitar dormir un par de años.

 

Aziraphel compuso una nueva expresión, a medio camino entre la resignación y la emoción. Después sonrió suave, muy suave, y tiró de las sábanas hasta cubrir a Crowley y arroparse a sí mismo. El demonio se apartó el pelo de la frente y le miró menos desconfiado que antes, pero igualmente escéptico.

 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

 

El ángel le sonrió mientras se acomodaba para volver a dormir, tendido al lado del demonio.

 

—Quizá un par de años no, pero puede que nos venga bien descansar un par de días más. Luego te despertaré, traeré el desayuno y empezaremos a pensar en cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a los ángeles y los demonios dentro de… no sé, quizá otros seis mil años, ¿qué te parece?

 

Crowley observó a Aziraphel mientras terminaba de arroparlescomo si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, pero decidió en menos de un segundo que el plan no estaba mal. Se tumbó despacio, se deslizó hasta Aziraphel y se hizo un hueco contra su costado, como si fuera una pequeña serpiente en una madriguera. El ángel hizo un gesto con una mano y las cortinas se cerraron, haciendo que la penumbra se arrebujase sobre ellos. Crowley cerró los ojos.

 

—Ángel… —susurró.

 

—¿Sí, Crowley?

 

Crowley se tomó su tiempo para responder. Más o menos tres minutos y doce segundos, centésima arriba, centésima abajo. Se le ocurrieron muchas cosas que decir durante esos minutos, muchas demasiado tiernas y desde luego, burdamente cursis. Las descartó todas y eligió la única que expresaba sentimientos sin verbalizarlos.

 

—Gabriel sigue siendo un estúpido gilipollas.

 

Aziraphel sonrió y volvió a acariciarle el pelo a Crowley con dulzura y amor. Crowleyse movió hasta amoldar su postura encogida al cuerpo estirado del ángel. Aziraphel exhaló un débil suspiro y cerró los ojos también.

 

Durmieron durante exactamente dos días, siete horas y treinta y cuatro minutos sólo porque Aziraphel fue benévolo con Crowley y no quiso despertarlo cuando debía hacerlo, con la empalagosa excusa de que «parecía un ángel» cuando dormía.

 

Aunque eso jamás se lo diría al demonio.


End file.
